The Damn Bottle of Gin
by OnlyInYourDreamzz17
Summary: All it took was one bottle of Gin. It barely got them drunk but she had to blame something. Had to find some other logic to bullshit her way out of the situation.


**A/N: Depending on where this season goes and what the next episode has I'll make this a multichapter or it might be a complete AU season 3. We'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Longmire or the character. Just borrowing for _free_ fun. **

* * *

**That Damn Bottle of Gin**

**Chapter one- Accidents Happen.**

All it took was one bottle of Gin. It barely got them drunk but she had to blame something. Had to find some other logic to bullshit her way out of the situation.

She felt herself choking up and pulled to the side road before her face wrinkled and tears started spewing from her eyes. She gripped the staring wheel tightly as her sobs echoed in the car. She didn't even know why she was carrying.

She thought back to earlier that night.

_She was busying herself around the office looking for next thing to do just so she didn't have to go home when he trudged in. Ferg and Ruby had left a while back so the tension in the air was overwhelming with no one to cut it. There was always an uneasiness in the air when she was around Walt. Sometimes she welcomed it but other times, like that night, it was suffocating._

_So many things were written on his face yet she couldn't decipher anything. Walt was a mystery inside a mystery and yet she felt like she understood him in the most basic way. He was in pain. She knew pain, she knew it very well._

_"So what now?"_

_He didn't answer her, not out of rudeness but he really didn't know. Branch was hell-bent that he was shot by a dead man. And that was only the tip of the iceberg of his problems. _

_"I don't know?" He said dismissively but he left his office door open and she somehow knew it was a silent invitation._

_She had 'how are holding up' written all over her face but she didn't say it out loud. He probably heard it too many times lately and she doubted she'd get an answer, much-less a honest one._

_He turned over his desk and put in some drawers that were overturned. He stood straight again with his hands on his waist looking down at the empty desk._

_Since she didn't want to go home she started picking up the discarded pieces of paper and books strewn across the floor._

_"I'll help." She finally said taking off her shirt and left in a tank and her jeans. She began stacking the papers on the empty desk. He nodded a silent thanks and turned to another side table turning it upright._

_They finished the office a little after two a.m in the morning. A deafening silence enveloped them as they stared at the somewhat put together office._

_"Thanks Vic."_

_"I have something that might help." She said walking over to her desk and rummaging through it. "It's going to be okay Walt."_

_"Is it? My best friend is in jail, Branch has been shot by a dead man-"_  
_He realized she wasn't listening and followed her out to her desk where she pulled out a bottle of gin. That damned bottle of gin. It was half empty not enough to get either of them drunk just really buzzed._

_"Might take the edge off."_

_"I need more than just to take the edge off." He said sitting in her chair as she sat on her desk facing him. She poured a glass for herself and handed the bottle to Walt. He didn't strike her as a man who was unaccustomed to drinking out of the bottle. There were very few things she thought Walt couldn't handle and watching him struggle had affected her just as it did him. It was going to take forever for her to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't bulletproof._

_"To getting through?"_

_"To getting by." He said and she couldn't blame him for his negative take on things._

_The bottle of gin was empty in an hour. A comfortable buzz made things a little less dramatic than they seemed. Making her a little more relaxed. It wasn't long before their eyes met. Everything was laid out, nothing was hidden from her that night. She saw the anguish behind those eyes and there was an urgency that it was up to her to make it better._

_That damn bottle of gin, fooling her into thinking she was drunk enough to kiss Walt. She slowly stood in front of him and was about crash her lips to his when she walked away. She went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. What was she thinking? She was married, it was Walt and- none of that mattered. Didn't stand a chance, she felt like she needed to be there for him, what that meant for her feelings for him she would deal with another day._

_She was drying her hands on a napkin when the door creaked behind her. He stood still in the doorway, eyes boring into hers. Before the W could roll off her tongue she was pinned between Walt's strong body and the sink. A gasp escaped her lips and by the time one of his hands wove into her blonde hair and dragged his lips to hers her eyes were already close._

_It was electrifying. New and familiar all at one. She tasted Gin and Walt, and fuck it was a damn good combination in her opinion. He handled her like he saw her and that made her pull him tighter to her as her hands gripped his collar._  
_He didn't treat her like she was made of glass, nor did Sean but that was after years of telling him she wasn't fragile._

_He made it clear that he was in charge but there was still a softness there silently letting her know she was free to jump ship any time but the way she conformed against him it was the last thing on her mind._

_Things moved very fast once she opened up her mouth for him. Some where between his tongue slipping in her mouth and his hands bruising her hips she had been hiked up on to the sink fitting him perfect between her legs._

_Their lungs nagged and nagged as it was starved of air until they finally parted but only for a few moments and everything was forgotten when his hand grabbed her chin roughly, his mouth coming down hard on hers. Without waiting for her to open up, he forced her lips apart instead, anxious to taste her. He moaned in pleasure when his tongue found hers again. Vic could feel her limbs become potty at his taste._

_She didn't think she was transparent but damn he seemed to know that she wanted to take everything for him all his anger and frustration as he handled her with a feral desperation._

_He used his hands to unbuckle her jeans and she lifted her bottom to make it easier for him. One forceful tug and they were off. Once his hands made contact with her bare thigh she seemed to have been jolted back into reality._

_She pulled her lips away from his and pushed at his chest. A vacuum seemed to suck the heat out of the small room and nothing was left but their panting. Vic quickly grabbed her discarded jeans and ran out the bathroom. She made it right passed the cell before her resolve gave out and she spun around to find him right behind her. With one decisive tug she was pinned against the bars. She knew she was in trouble when she reached out for him, her skin felt like it would burn otherwise._

_Her own aggression almost matched his and she yanked his jacket off his shoulders while their tongues fought a fight she knew she wouldn't win. The jacket hit the ground but the shirt couldn't get off fast enough. She faintly remember hooking her fingers at the top and bursting the other buttons and she yanked as hard she could. It gave away easily and she hummed contently when she felt his strong chest beneath her eager fingers. He pressed her harder into the bars when he felt her cool fingers on his skin rolling the shirt off his shoulders. He let her go for just a moment to shrug out of his shirt. The moment he was free he gripped her hips slipping his fingers under the waistband._

_One forceful tug and her panties were off, it fell to the floor before reaching between her legs, slipping two fingers inside of her._

_She was hot, wet, and ready for him even before his lips met hers again in searing kiss. He began to move his fingers in a swift pace while his thumb rubbed circles onto her clit. He pulled his lips from hers and moved to her neck, kissing her pulse point then starting a path down the neckline of her black tank, he pulled it down below one of her breasts with his free hand. A moan that clearly indicated longing tumbled out of her lips; he brought his lips down to her hardened nipple. She whimpered as she felt his teasing tongue flick out of his mouth before he began to suck hard and she moved herself to move closer to him._

_He kissed his way to the other, using his tongue to trace a path around her nipple before covering it with his mouth and sucking, this time more gently than before. But the hand between her legs kept up its pace. Vic felt her need for him almost unbearable and feral like. She reached the waistline of his jeans and undid them; he pushed his pants down to his knees along with his boxers. He positioned himself at her opening. She dug her nails into his shoulder prompting him to get inside her. He drove into her, giving her exactly what she wanted. He was pulsing inside her, his size filling her completely. She leaned back and grunted softly when her head thumped against the bars behind her. Without missing a beat, she adjusted her hips slightly so she could take more of him. She clamped her fingers together at the back of his neck rubbing his neck slowly and her ankles at his lower back as he pumped into her using the bars as leverage. He felt her knees tighten on his waist, a sure that sign she was getting ready to come._

_Walt felt her walls tighten around him. It was as if every muscle in her body was throbbing and he could feel it as he stroked in and out of her. He bit her lower lip and could feel the sweat breaking out on his forehead as he forced himself to keep going. He felt his control slipping away from him; his mouth swooped down for capture again. His tongue assaulted hers and she complied gracefully._

_He lifted his hand to the back of her head and kissed her so soundly her head was forced backwards but the knuckles of his hand hit the bars of the cell, sparing her the soft blow this time. Walt brought his hips back so he was just inside of her, and then drove forward one last time with a groan. He felt his release as she cried out his name and stayed inside of her for a few moments longer before removing panting filled the office and consequences of what they had done still seemed far off._

She could maybe blame the Gin on that one time, blame the emotional turmoil of the day. Blame her building but suppressed feelings for him on that one time. But the time after that, that was two adults not being able to help themselves. They had gotten that first high and they were gone.

_Once their panting subsided all she did was move her hands over his chest in an attempt to support herself instead putting her weight on Walt but that little scratch of her finger nails against his rigged chest ignited another wave of arousal and soon they were lip locked again. He was backing her into the cell and she was letting him because she'd follow the man anywhere. Once the back of her knees hit the small bed she was fully aware of the mess she had started, she just didn't care enough to stop it._

_She didn't have an excuse for impaling herself on him and riding him until they both were boiled down to a pile of sweaty panting bodies._

She couldn't and wouldn't lie. The sex was good, way better than good but she left things like an unsure teenager.

_He was half asleep maybe just about to fall asleep when she scrambled over him and started getting dressed. She heard him move and knew his eyes were on her back but she continued getting dressed. She was buttoning up her shirt when she finally turned to him. He had been silent since._

_"I love my husband Walt. Accidents happen right?"_

_She didn't wait for an answer. She fled. Still, she could figure out why she was crying. Which screw up she was most concerned about, most overwhelmed by?_

She wiped her eyes and pulled back unto the road. It was going to be a crap day at work tomorrow. She knew that for sure.


End file.
